akatsuki pirates
by demonchildrenwalktheearth
Summary: konan is the leader of a group of 'land pirates' in konaha whos main goal is to become members of a crew called the akatsuki.what happens when the akatsuki ship is docked just south of there town?akatsuki partner pairings nd sasunaru.rated m for later.


Deidara! Fight like a man!" konan –age 17- screamed to her sparring partner Deidara –age 17- "look who's talking you're a girl un." He mumbled knowing she heard him. He stiffened as her wooden but sharp sword edged up to his neck. "What was that maggot?" she asked into his ear. "n-nothing, captain."

Deidara, a blonde boy with a lone ponytail and fringe covering one of his eyes and konan a girl with short blue hair and a home-made piercing under her lip, are members of a crew of 'land pirates' in their town, konaha. They were doing their daily sparring with the rest of their group, itachi 18 a porcelain skinned boy with red eyes and a black and red bandana over his forehead. Hidan 17 an albino with silver slicked back hair, magenta eyes, and terrible language. Madara {but they called him tobi} 16 with matted hair and bandages covering his whole face except his left eye. And naruto 16 a spiky haired blonde with light blue eyes and three scares on each cheek. They had all been friend since they where kids and their biggest goal was to become members of The Akatsuki, one of the most famous pirate crews in history. "How do you expect to be on that ship if you keep underestimating your enemies?" she spoke, sword not even quavering.

"y-you're just upset because you'll never get to p-pein, yeah."

"You know, it would be a pain to have to hurt you pretty little neck dei."

"d-don't call me pretty!" he said grabbing konan's hand and flipping her over "sorry captain un." she scowled at him. Just then, tobi and itachi came running towards them. "Guys I thought you were suppose to be getting snacks from the store." konan asked getting up.

"We did but the owner caught us and chased us out."

"Well why did you come running to us?"

"Because before we got chased out we heard someone saying that the akatsuki are docked at the south deck!"

Konan stared at the cousins wide eyed for a second before finding her voice "call everyone and say to meet at the south dock in exactly 15 bring your clay. And to bring the walkie talkies."

"Yes captain." they said and ran off to find the others.

-30 min later-

"Is everybody here?" konan asked her crew. "Yes konan (un)" they all said at once. Konan glared at them and went on "so I'm gonna guess itachi and tobi gave you the news right? We've been told that the akatsuki are here at THIS dock. If this is true then we have the chance to go onboard the ship."

The rest of the crew(except itachi and tobi) stared at her in disbelief until hidan spoke up, "well how the hell do we know if that's true?" he asked "it could be a d*** trap to try to catch us again! They even said they got caught f****** stealing from the store again!"They stared at hidan, and to the enraged captain. Konan pulled out her sword and put it to Hidan's neck as she had done to Deidara and said "that's why we have swords, baka!" she put her sword away and gave him a 'just-try-attacking-you-miserable-piece-of-shark-bait' stare that made his blood run cold. "If it's a trap we kill them all. If not then we see if anyone is onboard and madara takes watch while we go inside. If anyone comes, he reports to us from the walkie-talkies and we leave. Now quit questioning yer captain and follow!" and she set off for the ship.

As planned, they set tobi outside and went onboard. "Remember mada-kun, if you see anyone, even a street urchin, radio us."

-On board-

"I can see the captains quarters from here, I'm going up there" konan said jumping on to the railing. They all stared at her from the deck below "*sigh*I get to go cause I'm captain now get moving" they all scattered on the ship going towards the lower decks. Since there are only 6 members of the akatsuki ,except pein, there were only 6 rooms there not including the store rooms and such. Each of them walked into a different room. **ooh short paragraph…who cares**

-Deidara pov-

I walked into the room with closest to me and almost screamed at what I saw. Dozens of different puppets hung on the walls both finished and in the making. I radioed in "i-I think I found sasori's room. They aren't just normal kids puppets, these were made for fighting." And listened for a response finally getting hidan. "hey Blondie I found f****** kakuzu's room. Theres stacks of cash everywhere!"

Deidara "ask konan if we can take some stuff out of here when we leave 'cus some of this stuff is really cool"

Konan "you could just ask me yourself dei."

Deidara "oh…well can we?"

Konan "sure whatever."

The rest of them:"yeah!"

Tobi:hey guys i-*muffled screams*-

Konan: everybody hide!

**To be continued…XP**


End file.
